Kill Bill Vol 3: Kill Kiddo
by bradenmasten
Summary: Nikki Bell, daughter of Vernita Green, aka "Copperhead" of the Deadly Viper Assassination Group saw her mother die when she was only 4 years old. Now she's grown up and she's after the person who is responsible, Beatrix Kiddo, and she's out for blood


Kill Bill Vol. 3: Kill Kiddo

By Braden Masten

 **Chapter 1: An Old Friend**

At first I didn't really process what happened, all I knew is that something bad had happened. I was up in my room like my mother had ordered me a few minutes prior. I sat silent, playing with my dolls and doing my best to convince myself that I couldn't hear the carnage that was going on downstairs. Mother had told me that she had an "Old Friend" over, but, by their blood-stained clothing and the shattered coffee table, it appeared they didn't greet each other like old friends would. Mother introduced her to me and stated her name, being only 4, I didn't listen because I didn't really care. But she had blonde hair, hatred in her eyes, and her name started with a B from what I could process in the moment of our introduction. At the time of our initial introduction to each other, I already knew that I didn't like the blonde lady. Little did I know, that small dislike would turn into a raging hatred that would take control of my entire life and change me as a person entirely. So as I laid in my bedroom, I heard the sound of a bowl and a cereal box being taken out. As a child, that was a happy time for me, mother would make me a bowl of cereal every single day after school. She would ask me about my day and it was a nice, calming way to connect with her. After hearing the sound of the bowl and cereal box, my mood completely changed, I thought that mother's mean friend had left and I was going to get to spend some nice, quality time with my mom like I had looked forward to every day after school. I had reached the bottom of the stairs and I began to hear two voices, so that meant that the mean blonde woman had not left yet, but her and mother seemed to be having a calm conversation, which was an upgrade from the hellish actions that had shredded apart the living room. I was about to walk into the kitchen but I didn't want to step in and interrupt mother and the blonde lady's conversation. so I stood in the doorway, where hopefully someone would notice me and bring me into the conversation. Then came the moment that pierced my heart and shaped my life to this very day. Mother had her hand in the cereal box, as she does every time she makes my bowl of cereal, but she then rose up and turned around with an aggression i had never seen out of her before. A bullet pierced the bottom of the cereal box like a bat out of hell and it was dead-set at the blonde lady. That was the first time in my life that I had witnessed serious violence. It had scared me in a sense, not because I was scared of the bullet, but because I was scared by how much I was enjoying it. I saw the bullet fly through the air as if it were in slow motion and I reveled in it, I wanted that bullet to hit the mean blonde lady. I was waiting to see the blood squirt from her body and the life leave her eyes, I truly wanted her to die. Looking back on that moment, both Mother and the blonde lady had a right to die, but at the time, I had no reason to want the blonde lady's life to end, but i wanted it more than anything I had ever encountered in my life. But that did not happen, as much as I wanted that hot piece of metal to pierce her heart, it was not so. The blonde lady amazingly dodged the bullet and then she reached down and grabbed the throwing knife attached to her pants. As seeing the bullet fired went by in slow motion, this knife flew with the speed of a lightning flash. It was so fast, I could not process what happened at the moment. The throwing knife hit mother in the chest, cutting deep into her rib cage. Mother stood still, and as life vacated her body, she fell to the floor, limp. I had still not been noticed, but eventually eyes from mother and the blonde lady were drawn to me. The blonde lady started spewing some bullshit I had no intention of hearing, I was so deafened by hatred I couldn't process what she was saying anyway. I do, though, remember one statement the blonde lady made.

She said "If, down the road, you're still raw about it, (referring to her murdering mother) I'll be waiting." I am Nikki Bell, the daughter of Vernita Green-Bell, also known as Copperhead of the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad, and I am about to embark on a hunt I have been looking forward to my whole life. I am going to avenge the murder of my mother and kill the blonde lady, Beatrix Kiddo.

 **Chapter 2: Descent into Darkness**

Seventeen years have passed since the day that fateful day. I can still remember every second, as if it had been permanently forged in my brain and it had no intention of fading in the least. I knew, even as a child, that my single goal in life was to kill Beatrix Kiddo. After my mother was killed, my grades dropped, I became very isolated, and I became uncontrollably violent. My father, Alexander Bell, tried various things to return me to my happy, go-lucky self. He even went as far as to get me a puppy, he was convinced that would "fix" me in his mind. The fact he was expecting positive results probably exacerbated his horror when he found that sweet little dog with it's throat cut in his bed.

"Nikki what the fuck is this?" screamed my father.

"It barked," I replied, without a single drop of regret in my body.

My father snapped, he began barraging me with threats of military school and mental institutions. That couldn't happen, that would throw a wrench into my plans of killing Beatrix. So I did what made the most sense, I killed the piece of shit.

I reached over to the knife holder located in the kitchen, because we were fighting in the kitchen, and I grabbed the biggest and sharpest knife and plunged it into his neck. I had always imagined how it would feel to take a human's life, but nothing can prepare you for that moment. Seeing the life in my father's eyes flicker away like a candle flame in the wind brought me into such a state of ecstasy that everything else in the world faded from my mind. I repeated stabbed and stabbed until my arms were weak. I had not realized the extent that I had gone to. My father's body was riddled with blad wounds and I looked up at the clock and 46 minutes had passed. All the time had felt seconds in my head, I was lost in the feeling of the sharp blade cutting deeper and deeper into the flesh and seeing the blood ooze from all the wounds I was creating. And as I drifted out of my state of violent euphoria, I began to realize that my life just became a lot more complicated.

 **Chapter 3: Unlikely Meeting**

Soaked in blood, I began to pack up my clothes and other necessities with a disturbing calmness. I felt some regret, but not for killing my father, but for the fact that my action might have compromised my plans of revenge against Beatrix Kiddo. I knew if I was caught, I would be incarcerated for quite a long time, and that was not acceptable. Every second was crucial and I couldn't have obstacles slow down my progress of becoming a well-oiled killing machine. Every night in my room, for hours on end, I would train, building my own training apparati and research the ways of martial arts and weapon-handling. My training routine most definitely would have to be altered if I wanted to continue on my violent path. Once I was fully packed up, I headed outside and quickly decided my best bet would be to go into the nearby forest and hopefully figure out a better plan of action from there. I had been in the girl scouts earlier in my life so I was decently educated on camping procedures. I pitched myself a tent and struck up a fire and began to think. After the first day, luckily, no one had come searching for me but, unluckily, I had not come up with any better ideas, so I decided to go to sleep for the night.

In the dead of night, I was viciously awoken by someone trying to grab and control me. I put up a good fight but I could tell by how this person handled themselves, they were experienced. The mysterious figure finally subdued me and I went unconscious.

Once I had regained consciousness, I was tied down to a chair in a dark room with a singular light on in the middle of the room.

"I know who you are Nikki...I've been watching you." Those words echoed from the darkness from a still unknown figure.

"Who are you?" I exclaimed.

"I guess you could say I'm an old friend of your mother's." said the mysterious person.

I was in shock, if this person was really a friend of my mother's, then why would they be attacking and tying me up? All I knew in that moment was whoever this person was, they better not interfere with my plans to murder Beatrix Kiddo or else they would earn a spot on my kill list.

"My name is Michelle," she stated as she emerges into the light, "Michelle Kiddo."

My entire body went limp and my mind began to race.

"Is she really related to Betrix?" I thought.

All the signs were there, the blonde hair, the same cold, heartless stare, and they shared an uncanny facial resemblance.

"I am Beatrix's twin sister," Michelle continued, "and I am here to help you on your pursuit to kill her."

"Why in the hell would you wanna help me kill your own sister?" I replied.

"Because the only connection I have with that bitch is blood, any other bond we had was severed when she ruthlessly killed her own parents, brother, and tried to kill me."

This girl's story kept getting stranger and stranger. Beatrix had tried to kill her entire family? I suppose Beatrix and I did hold some sort of similarity. But I was still left with so many questions.

As Michelle went on to explain, Beatrix had this sort of master named Bill, who was the leader of this organization called the Deadly Viper Assassination Squad. Also in this killing squad, was my own mother, Vernita Green. Hearing that surprised me beyond belief, but it still did not reduce my hatred for Beatrix a single bit. But Bill was questioning Beatrix's loyalty to the squad so he ordered her to kill her own family to prove dedication. Without hesitation, Beatrix went to her childhood home that night and executed every single member of her immediate family, or so she thought. Michelle had clung onto life and somehow avoided death. After extensive medical treatment, Michelle was nursed back to health.

"So if this is your personal vendetta, why haven't you killed her yet?" I asked.

"I am not physically capable. After my near-death experience, there is no way that I would be able to take down Beatrix, one of the deadliest assassins in the world."

"So you want me to do your dirty work for you?"

"Don't cop an attitude with me." Michelle said sternly "you aren't capable of taking her out either in your current state. I am offering my services as a trainer, I made my goal in life to educate myself on the most deadly forms of martial arts and wait for the right pupil to cross my path so I can morph them into the person that can kill my sister. And you are that pupil, Nikki. You possess a hatred for Beatrix that nearly equals my own, and your obsession with violence is almost unmatched by anyone I have ever seen. So Nikki, would you like for me to become your tudor?"

I immediately accepted her offer. With Michelle's help, my dream of killing Beatrix Kiddo became less of a dream and more of a reality.

 **Chapter 4: Bloody Finale**

A full year had passed and Michelle's intense training had nearly killed me on multiple occasions...but it didn't. Instead, I emerged a well-oiled killing machine. I had learned to harness my thirst for blood and my hatred for Beatrix and I used them to greatly further my skills, with the help of Michelle Kiddo. And finally, Michelle had decided that the time had come, I was ready to take on Beatrix Kiddo.

We began extensive tracking of Beatrix's location. Michelle had set up a network of informants that helped her triangulate the location of her sister, it was so extensive, I was somewhat in awe of her dedicated hatred. Tracking Beatrix was no easy task, but, luckily, I was being kept in protection of Michelle and out of the scope of the authorities, who I'm sure were after me.

After roughly two months of non-stop searching, we had finally found her. We had found out that Beatrix Kiddo had adopted the fake identity of Stephanie Daniels and was living in Bozeman, Montana. Michelle and I quickly boarded a plane to Bozeman with eyes full of hatred and hearts full of pain.

We exited the taxi we had taken to Beatrix's address. For what seemed like an eternity, we just stared at the house and reveled in the fact that this moment had finally come. Michelle decided she would watch from outside, due to the fact she did not want her weakness to become an advantage for Beatrix. I slowly approached the door and calmed myself, for I knew I would not stand a chance unless I was in the perfect state of mind. I knocked on the door three times, loud enough to be heard, but not loud enough to be alarming. I heard footsteps come towards the door and as Beatrix peered through the peephole, I could feel her eyes analyzing me.

"Who is it?" she questioned.

"Nikki Bell, bitch!" I angrily answered.

With the force of what seemed like an atomic bomb, I kicked down the door and instantly drew my sword. Beatrix fell back and ran around the corner and then came back, Hattori Hanzo sword in hand.

"So, I guess you're still raw about it, huh?" she questioned.

"You're damn right!" I exclaimed.

As soon as those words left my mouth, we charged at each other and began clanging our swords together. I could tell that Beatrix had not lost her touch in the swordsmanship department, we swung at each other with such force and wicked precision. Sparks flew from the pure pressure of our blades pressed against each other. Beatrix finally made the first breakthrough by getting a slice on my right thigh, but I was not about to let that slow me down. I responded with a substantial cut on her upper right arm, that caused her to drop her sword and fall to the ground. I charged at my floored opponent, overcome with anger, too much anger as it turned out to be. I was caught off guard when Beatrix got up and sweep-kicked my feet out from underneath me with a speed I had never witnessed before. She quickly mounted me and took my sword and put it too my neck.

"Too slow, just like your mother," she snarked.

Just as I thought my life had come to an end and my mother would never be avenged, my face is coated in blood that was not my own. I looked up and saw a blade sticking out from Beatrix's eye and Michelle standing right behind her.

It was done, Beatrix Kiddo was finally dead. Michelle helped me up and we began our walk out of the house. I then took out a knife I had tucked in my waistband and slit Michelle's throat open. I saw the women that saved my life die by hand right before my eyes. "Why did you kill Michelle?" some might ask. I don't know really, I guess I'm just a crazy motherfucker.


End file.
